scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai
About Samurai Hello! Yes, this was a super dark page yesterday but my emotions are a disaster and I go from perfectly okay to 100% not okay in like five seconds! Nothing I can do about that! So I joined Spirit Animals in January 2014. I had zero interest in the forums until July that year. I used to post a lot, but then I went on hiatus several times, starting around the time I got my green belt. So May of '16. And that is why I know basically no one anymore. With a name like "Samurai" you might think I'm an "otaku" or whatever . . . I'm not - I just draw manga characters, and feudal Japan is cool. Not that there's anything wrong with watching anime and stuff (my friends do and they're the best) - I just don't. I will say that the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden soundtrack is really good, however. I am a nerd, though, totally. Wizard101 is great. My taekwondo instructor doesn't know about this, but my wizard . . . just look at the picture. My wizard was created in the image of one of my book characters (I write stuff), but I was scrolling through the name choices, hmm, what to name him, what to name him (book character's name wasn't an option) . . . what is this, I see Jeremy is a name choice, heck yeah, let's call him that. Therefore, he is a glorious wizard. I wanted to make a wizard for my other instructor too but his name isn't a name choice. ;-; I had to call him Talon instead . . . looks nothing like him, but he IS School of Life, which my instructor would totally be. ^_^ Also, the true spelling of the name Jeremy is with infinite y's, because this happened: Samurai: So Instructor Jeremyy is literally the best Samurai: *Jeremy Eternity: What if it does have two y's o_o Samurai: o_o Eternity: What if there are more Samurai: Jeremyyyyyyyyyyy Eternity: Jeremyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Samurai: Jeremyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy So now you know about that. Woohoo, time for some trivia, even though I'm not that interesting: * I'm allergic to most kinds of sunblock. Yaaaaay * Bad knees at 15! Let's gooooo! * Single Pringle! * Lee Dae-hoon is yeeee. He's the best taekwondo athlete, and also happens to be cute; I know I sound really unlike myself when I say that word, but he's cute, okay? '' This picture messed up the formatting there we go never mind * I pretty much never like what's "popular" or whatever. I mean, I like Harry Potter, and Star Wars is okay, but other than that, nope. Not a Marvel fan, not super into video games except for Wizard101, and I don't really read anymore, so... * Despite that I never really read, English is actually one of my strongest subjects. I said that I have self-confidence issues so I personally don't think my writing is that great, but teachers always say it is, so do other people. I can get an A on something without proofreading, strong writing skills, yay. I won't brag though because I don't want people to think I'm an arrogant snob (which is probably why I have zero self-confidence in the first place) . . . * I'm a fitness freak and I love tough workouts most other people would hate. * That being said, my black belt test actually wasn't that difficult for me. People don't believe me when I say that, but seriously. It wasn't that bad. Physically, I mean. Emotionally, it was a disaster and we're not going to talk about that . . . * I'm not emotionally stable in the least. I've had so many emotional breakdowns at this point that I've lost count. * Overall I'm a disaster, yay! Entourage ("Gang") I will add pictures of them eventually, and maybe some quotes as well. Tarik - somehow he doesn't have a nickname Seal brains, seal brains, better for you than your grains Nope, not that Tarik (and no, I did not get his name from Spirit Animals. It's from a name generator and it fits him perfectly.) This Tarik is a taekwondo instructor and Olympic gold medalist. Kind, caring, and the sweetest out of all my characters, but has a major sass issue when it comes to enemies. His weapons are his hands, his feet, and his sarcasm. Jaguar - "Jag" A ninja. The Jaguar my friends are familiar with is young/teenage Jaguar, who's funnier (and also a little irritating/obnoxious, to his enemies), but in the book he is an adult and, generally speaking, a lot more serious (unless he's with his sister). His sarcasm skills could rival Tarik's. Sasaki - "Sass" A samurai from Jaguar's book. He's pretty chill, but he gets so much grief from me, lol. He's been Sasski, Sass, Sasaski, Sasashi, Sasasaki . . . ;-; Valor - "Spice" A 19-year-old wizard with an enchanted sailboat and a cool sock collection. His book is a disaster right now, but it's getting there. Valor is pretty much always happy, but he swears too much. I need to tone his character down a bit - he's too spicy. o_o The Coffee Song Thomas and Nick have created a truly glorious song ;-; = Quotes "What did the pineapples ever do to you?" . . . But I never say anything witty so I'm just going to put a bunch of quotes from my taekwondo instructors here . . . "COME AT ME, SON!" "POKE" "Don't call my abnormalness ''normal!" "Because taekwondo is awesome!" "Beep beep" "And no one got that reference except for like three people" exercise here "Easy, yeah?" … Classmate: It makes my eyes hurt. Samurai: ''Everything ''makes my eyes hurt. Master: -gasp- ''I ''make your eyes hurt? Samurai: What no Master: It's my BIRTHDAY, Samurai, why do you have to be so MEAN Contact I have very few social media accounts because what's even the point . . . My YouTube channel is TaekwondoChampion. Feel free to check it out, but I'm going to redo it soon, probably, once I actually stop being lazy. New name, new content (still taekwondo stuff, obviously, but some other stuff too), yeah. Uhhh I'm not on Discord anymore, so don't bother with that . . . What else is there . . . Yeah, that's pretty much it. Category:SAMBers Category:T39CMB'ers Category:Taekwondo Fanatics